markedfordeathfandomcom-20200215-history
Mori Ami
"For a moment, Ami felt the weight of damnation, her sentence for finally manipulating the one person in her life who had always been pure. '' ''Then she was in control. Always, and inescapably, in control." ''-'' ''Ami, after cutting ties with Keiko '''Mori Ami' is a ninja from Kirigakure. Background Plot Ami met Hazo and others once again by effortlessly walking through Kagome's traps and introducing herself while the Gōketsu clan was eating breakfast. When Ami arrived in Mist, she subverted some clanless ninja. With Hiashi being too busy being sick in the hospital and the Nara nor Goketsu not particularly caring about "subversion", Ami was given free reign to do politics in Leaf. Mari given Ami a stipulation not to interfere in the election, and Hazo asked for a political favor. Ami repaid the favor owed by giving the Goketsu massive influence in the KEI organization.Chapter 278 Relationships * Nara Keiko - "Ami, who was prepared for everything, was taken completely off guard by the torrent of blazing joy. Keiko. Her Keiko. The sister she was afraid she’d never see again. The cutest kid in the world and her unknowing saviour. Keiko." Ami gave her own lucky shuriken to KeikoInterlude: The Last Hours of Sunlight - after Chapter 61, during Hot Springs mission., an item normally reserved for most desperate situation. She cut ties with her to prevent Mori Clan from manipulating Keiko for political gains. Hazo was able to convince Ami that cutting ties backfired, and so she reconciled with Keiko.Chapter 253 * Gōketsu Hazō - In general, her opinion of him is mostly uncertain. They met a few time, and shared a small amount of written correspondence. She offered to marry him as part of a joke and to throw off Hazo and his father(Jiraiya) off balance. Hazo managed to point out how badly her relationship with her sister deteriorated. Personality Much of her personality is not truly known, due to her immense capability for deception. She is capable of switching between various personas near instantly, being friendly in one moment and suddenly intimidating in the other. In general, she shows a warm, extroverted and sociable persona. That, combined with penchant for unusual and creative activities, makes her very unlike most other Mori. She is most certainly fond of practical jokes and pranks, and in general messing with people. She often does that for educational or practical purposes. Instances of this can be seen with her clanmate Riki, subtly changing his poorly hidden porn collection, or her first meeting with Hazou, where she run through various manipulations, just weak enough for him to resist (and teach him the dangers of jounin diplomacy). She has a fondness for silly, cute and girly things. This can be seen with her last shuriken, which is painted a bright pink with sparkling sheep. She also frequently uses the ^_^ emoticon, which she used for written correspondence with Hazou, and possibly others (especially after getting the stamp from Hazou). She is not as confident as she appears, and indeed suffered a great deal of mental instability in her past, just like her sister did. Skills and abilities An expert in social manipulation. Runs a robust favor economyChapter 242, and convinced Jiraiya that she represents a third faction in Mist's politics.Interlude: Tonight We Dine in Hell- after Chapter 188, somewhen during Fourth Event of the Chūnin Exam. Fantastic (if not outright eidetic) memory, as is expected from an experienced Mori. Incredibly capable in general, considered a prodigy and a hero in her clan. Great control over her bloodline, possibly capable of using it in combat. Capable of running multiple accurate timers in her mind. She doesn't need to pay attention to them.Interlude: Hail and Farewell Terrible at cooking. References Category:Characters